Happy New Year
by kawaii25
Summary: Been revoked the antifraternization law, Roy and Riza could finally spend more time together than ever before. Now, at the end of the year, Riza is planning a surprise for him with Rebecca's help, which involves a bed, a pretty underwear and all the lust that she is capable to manage.


Happy New Year

3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The fireworks where all over the sky, iluminating it fully. Just under it, every one were reunited in the rooftop of the headquarters, enjoying the amazing view. After a couple of minutes, when most of the lights where alredy gone and everyone had congratulated each other for the new year, the hole group decided to move to Madam Christmas to celebrate and why not, get drunk. At some point, Riza and Roy excused themselfs. Aparently, she was worried about her dog, Black Hayate, assuring that she forgot to give him something that may calm him because of the noise of the celebrations and the fireworks. Tangling her arm to Roy's, they both started walking to her department, leaving the rest of their Friends just in the way. Havoc was about to follow the rest when he noticed the evil and sassy smile of his girlfriend.

What's with that smile, Becca?

Oh, nothing you have to worry about, honey. Lets just tell everyone not to wait for them for the first toast.

Why not?

Hm…I would suggest to ask Riza but I know that if you do, she'll shot you without a doubt

Eh…am…better for us to hurry up and catch with the rest, don't you think?

Yeah, let's go have fun!

 _Good luck, Riza-_ was Rebecca's last tought before she accept the hand Havoc was tending to her.

It was just after he closed the door when he felt her lips upon his. Not waiting a single minute, he responded, passing his hands to her back, pressing her body against his. They broke apart the moment the air was an urgent need, but she inmediatly started kissing his neck and jaw. Letting some gasps out of his mouth, he realised the real meaning of coming to her house.

We weren't suppose to be here because of Black Hayate?

I left him with Becca

But…hmm…she is with Havoc in Madam Christmas…

Aja…so?

You just lied…

Oh, shut up and Kiss me

Laughing a bit, he obey without any more questions. Soon they where in her room, his hands on her ass and hers on his hair. Just before pushing Riza to the soft bed, he manage to take her dress off, discovering a sexy and very reveling underwear as dark as his hair. He felt the heat on his face and just stared at her, still amazed. She wasn't the type of wearing this kind of clothes but he had to admit, it did made his erection bigger.

Happy new year, Roy

In no time, he was fully naked and above her in the bed, kissing every inch of her skin. She moan very loud when he free one of her breast and licked the pink nipple until it stiffed. With his other hand, he went down until the vertex of her legs, caring her clit very slowly. He could feel her nails in his arms when two of his fingers went into her, deep enough to almost make her shout of pleasure. Few minutes later, Riza was on the edge. In that moment, he pulled out his index and middle finger, sitting on her now. Roy watched his pleading sight, asking him to finish what he started. Getting close to her, he picked her lips and inmediatly move appart again.

You wanna hear me plead, don't you?

Smart girl

Keep dreaming…there are other ways to make you pleased me

Not waiting for his respond, she directed one of her hands to her vagina and the other to her left breast, pleasuring herself. Roy could feel him getting harder and harder just by watching her. She trembled a little when she came just moments after. Gasping, she looked at him. Riza only needed one move to end up with her general under her. Her hands traced his abs, very slowly until she reached his erection. Lost of sounds went out of his mouth when the blonde passed her hand upwards and downwards his penis. He managed to retained for seconds a loud moan when she started to use her mouth to pleasure him but, just as he did before, she left him at the edge, not letting him explode.

With a desesperate look on his face, Roy jumped on her, pushing her body against the bed. No making her knowing what he was about to do, he penetrated her deep and rough. Her back arched and she scream in surprised with lust in her voice. He didn't wait for her getting use to him before he imposed the rithm. With no other choice, she followed him, tangling her legs to his hips. Later on, she was having her second orgasm just before Roy.

This isn`t over yet

You seem like having lot´s of energy, huh?

It`s because of you and that lingerie that practically set me on fire

That´s ironic

He turned her around and again went inside of her without a previous advice. Lifting her hips, she gave him a better angle. Knowing she would like it, he grabbed her right breast in one hand and went down to her clit with the other. Now, with her back against his chest, Riza could feel how deep he was going and an incontrolably pleasure running up her body.

The room was full of loudy moans, gasps and the sound of sex. Hopefully outside people were partying or else everyone would have figured out what was happening in Hawkeyes's department. With one last lusty shout, both lovers fell to the bed, trying to composed their hard breathings. After pulling himself out of her, Roy embranced her under the sheets.

You liked your surprise?

How couldn't I? You should wear lingerie more often

Let me think about it for a minute -she said, giggling a bit

You know, my birthday is not too far away…how about another surprise?

It wouldn't be a surprise…and I don't really need to wear those kind of clothes for us to have an incredible sex, do I?

Of course not, but it puts me on anyway. Talking about that, how did this idea come to your mind?

Rebecca helped me. She suggested me to by something like that some time ago but I though of using it in a special ocassion

Well, I have to admit, this is a very good way to welcome the new year

Of course it was…ah…what are y-you doing?

His knee was know between her legs, just by her thighs. His fingers had returned to her clit and her nipples where stiffening again.

Just making sure you really consider giving me more surprises in a nearly future

Hope you like it ^^ it was my first lemon in english jeje sorry for the gramathical mistakes i am sure i had but again, english is not my first language. See ya! Thanks for reading :33


End file.
